Who Am I'
by Aoi Jade
Summary: ~When I think about my past...it scares me. So many years have passed since I actually had 'FREEDOM'. Being here...my life has turned into hell...I have to find him though....so I can finally be free from this nighmare...~ R/R *FINISHED*
1. Chapter 1: Battles

Okay, listen up peeps! I had to re-load this 'cause I did some editing on the chapters I had complete, so, there might be a little more added to it, or a little less taken away. ^.~  
  
'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Battles  
  
"I remember it now, I remember it all, the day my life was turned upside down... Everything seemed to crash, all of it, shattered by the actions by my so called 'brother' Raditz.  
  
"I had endured the beatings, the verbil attacks, and the lack of my freedom, or what little of it I had at the hands of that maniac, Freaza.  
  
It had all started after another one of Raditz's so called 'Training sessions' which always seemed to end in a beating either mentally, or mostly, physically..."  
  
~*~  
  
I opened my eyes to see a flaming ki blast fly towards me, but, before I could move, I felt it's stinging force burn it's way into my skin, and felt the impact knock me up against the training room door. I tryed to move, to put my guard up, and tryed to prepare myself for the blow I knew for certain would come within any given moment, but, nothing happened.  
  
I managed to open my eyes and to look up at the tall figure that stood before me in the red light which lit the room.  
  
The figure was stalky, tall with long, black, spikey hair. A sneer came over his face, and his eyes...I'll never forget the look he gave me then. His cold, black eyes almost burnt straight through me, like a flame with undying anger and hate, my brother Raditz was anything but kind.  
  
"Get up." The he said in a cold, harsh tone. I shifted a bit, but couldn't bring myself to my feet, no matter how hard I tryed, my wounds from the last training session were still fresh and my body wouldn't do what I told it to. "I said get up!" Raditz yelled sending a harsh kick straight into my chest. I didn't move.  
  
He scoweled and turned for the door.  
  
"We're finished here, I can not train such a weak saiyajin, it's not worth my time." He snarled as the opened the door. I felt a pain shoot through me, a worse pain than the wounds on my body, this was the pain of humilliation.  
  
"Wa...wait, Rad...Raditz..." I said, my voice quivering. He stopped and looked back at me, smiling, almost like he was happy to see me in pain.  
  
"I see you've got your second wind." He said turning and making his ki soar. I stood up, and forsed my ki up to half the strength of his. Then, just before I reached the same power reading as his, I felt it wash out of me, and before I knew it, the silver haze around my body lifted and I was back on the broken tile floor.  
  
Raditz shook his head as he lowered his ki, walking over to me.  
  
I looked up to see him looking down at me in discust, at my weakness no doubt. He leaned down, picked me up by the collar of my armor and ruffly carried me out of the training room.  
  
I could see the looks on the meds faces when they saw me come out of the room, though, they should of been used to seeing me come out of the training session almost dead, I should of been used to the pain, but my spirit was broken, my mind was almost numbed.  
  
I felt Raditz drop me on the floor of the hallway, I couldn't help crying out at the impack, feeling blood rise in my throat.  
  
I heard Raditz make his way down the hall, and I heard his famous words.  
  
"Take her to recovery, but I want her back here tommorow, healed or not."  
  
That's when I blanked out...  
  
~End Chapter 1~  
  
Well? What do you guys think of my editing job? Good? Bad? Personally, I think it turned out better than the last time, but, your the readers! I KNOW I missed some spelling mistakes, but, you'll live, right? ^-^ Tell me what you think!  
  
Please Reveiw 


	2. Chapter 2: Releasing Pain

'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Releasing Pain  
  
I woke up in recovery, the same as always, the same feeling of humilliation ripping at me, eating at my insides.  
  
I looked at my hands, still fresh with wounds from pushing out so many ki blasts. I moved my feet and hands a little.  
  
'At least all my limbs are attached to my body.' I thought, which is more than I can say for others who have trained under Raditz. I closed my eyes and tryed to focus my mind on resting, i knew I needed it, but, as so many times before, I couldn't. Too many other things plagued my mind. The same thoughts, the same regrets, and the same anger.  
  
So many times, I asked myself questions over and over, but no matter how hard I tryed, I couldn't find answers to anyone of them. The questions replayed in my head.  
  
' "Was all that Raditz told me about my parents really true" '  
  
' "Are they BOTH really dead?" '  
  
And the question that still plagues me everytime he beats me....  
  
' "Is Raditz really my true brother?" '  
  
I do know two things for certain, my Father, Bardock, died about four years after I was born, though, I never got a chance to meet him, and that I have one sure sibling, a younger brother, named Kakarot.  
  
He was sent to some strange planet when he was only just born. My Mother, I have no knowledge about and Raditz...as I've said before, I'm not sure if he and I are truley related.  
  
I knew I was a full blooded saiyan, of which sometimes I even wonder about that. All of the other saiyans, they all enjoyed killing and causing nothing less than hell for anyone around them, but I on the other hand, took no pleasure in killing an innocent child, or anyone else for that matter. I was kinda shunned becasue of that...I think that's why Raditz chooses to train me so harshly. He was a very proud saiyajin warrior and didn't want any sibling of his to be anything less than a class A fighter like he was.  
  
As for my brother, Kakarot, no one really knows if he's still alive. He was sent to Earth to destroy it but...we haven't gotten a transmission or anything from him in over 15 years, so, everyone thinks he's dead, exsept me.  
  
My brother had something about him, something I've never felt before, he was kinder than the other saiyajin childern, weaker in strength but stronger at heart. I only got to see him once, and just as the memories of my father, I barrley remember him.  
  
After my brother was born, I got up enough courage to go and see him, dispite the fact that Raditz told me not to.  
  
My little brother was crying, and I remember trying to calm him down, but with no luck, I was only about four years old at the time so I had no knowledge about infants. I remember feeling like I was being watched, when I turned around, I saw a man standing in the window of the nursery.  
  
The man had jet black hair which stuck up in all directions, and a battle scar on his face. It wasn't until a few years later did I find out that that was my father, and that shortly after I had saw him, he was killed by something Raditz STILL refuses to tell me about, even though it was almost 15 years ago. I was put in his care until I could make it on my own too feet but anything and everything else about my past has been either completly kept from me, or re-configured as a lie.  
  
I opened my eyes to find that the doctor was standing over me.  
  
"Your awake, good...we really didn't think you'd come out of it this time..." He said checking my power level on his scouter. "Your ki has almost made it back up to it's usual status. But you sould probubly stay here the night, just so.... " He stopped talking upon seeing me get up and pull my new armor on.  
  
"I'll be fine Doc, pain doesn't bother me anymore, I've expericned too much of it." I said slipping my gloves on over my wounds.  
  
"Are you sure?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yeah, " I began. "If Raditz thinks I'm getting too weak, he'll only train me harder. " I stepped back and straightened my armor. "I'm sure I'll see you later." I said walking out of the door with a short wave.  
  
As I walked through the hallway, every step I took hurt, but no more than usual. I reached my room and desided I would get some rest there, away from the others and my brother. But, no matter how hard I tryed, I STILL couldn't rest, my mind wouldn't let me, I was too tired to sleep.  
  
'Dammit!' I thought, 'Raditz will be in here any minute to take me back into training, and if I don't get some rest, he'll kill me in the training session, thinking I was too lazy to fight.'  
  
I closed my eyes, not being able to keep them open for any longer. I few myself start to finally drift off to sleep but no sooner did my mind relax, I felt someone's eyes on my, alarmed, my eyes shot open, only to see Zarbon, standing infont of me.  
  
Zarbon...one of Freaza's right hand men, he gave me the creeps each time I saw him, he had always done that. Ever since I was little, he had alway been so strange acting around me, and dispite the fact that I had told him to back off a number of times, he wouldn't, and to make the matter worse, he always seemed to pop up out of nowhere.  
  
"Don't you ever knock." I said coldly, as I always spoke to him. Zarbon shook his head and sighed, irritated.  
  
"Raditz wants you in the training room, now." He said, his voice sending chills down my back.  
  
I stood, and without saying a word, walked past him and out of the door.  
  
"Fine." I muttered, turning the corner.  
  
I made my way down to the training room, trying to focus, but my eyes were too clouded, I couldn't see straight, but I made it, finally to the newly fixed training room, were Raditz stood, same as always, crossed arms and a scowel on his face.  
  
I said nothing to him, as I walked into the training moduel. He followed me and motioned the guy at the control pannel to close the door.  
  
Raditz stood in front of me and looked me over.  
  
"You still look tired, sister." He said, as if to point out my weakness. I stayed silent, my insides still trembling from earlier. But I ballanced myself, putting my gaurd up, and focused the best I could on Raditz.  
  
He rose his ki highier than I've ever seem before, making my ki look nothing less than a child's. He smiled, knowing how much afraid I was inside. Here I was, only nineteen, standing before this man I was forsed to call my brother, who was no doubt, much stronger than I was.  
  
"So Sister," He began, in his harsh tone of voice, telling me I was in store for a verbil attack. "Where were we before you K.O.ed last time?"  
  
He had such a cold look about him now, more cold than he ever was, as he started to send dosens to punches at me, which I could barrley dodge. And, as soon as one of those punches hit me, all of my power drained, yes, I was that exhasted. He grabbed the front of my armor before I hit the floor and pulled me up to his level, staring into my eyes.  
  
"No more weak than you usally are." He said seeing a tear fall down my face. "I should of known that you could never gain the strength of a true warrior..." I felt my body tremble in his hold, I had never let his words get to me like this before.  
  
I felt differnt, with each one of his words buzzing around in my mind, I felt as though I couldn't take anymore. It was like everytime I heard his voice, it was worse than knife gabbing into my side, then....I happened.  
  
I felt something snap inside of me, something in the center of my body started to burn, like a flame, the flame was not only my anger, but my pain, my hate, and the questions that have bottled up for so long contain within my very soul.  
  
I felt a silverish blue hue rise around me. I couldn't help letting out a scream as the energy rose higher around me, for the first time, knocked Raditz against the wall.  
  
I could hear the man working the controls yelling to the other. All I could make out was.  
  
"What's going on?!" and, "Get them out of there!" But I couldn't do anything about the power ripping at my chest, it was too strong, I couldn't control it.  
  
The wounds on my body no long hurt, but now, it seemed as though the pain from my them had only added to the pain I was feeling inside of me.  
  
Then, all of the sudden...it gave. The power slipped and exploded. The last thing I heard, before blacking out, was a loud curse from Raditz and then...a scream.  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
Reveiw!!!!  
  
.........  
  
Oh, yeah....heh heh....  
  
PLEASE Reveiw  
  
^-^; 


	3. Chapter 3: The Insodent

Who Am I?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'The Insodent'  
  
I awoke, not opening my eyes, even IF I wanted to, I couldn't and wouldn't. I didn't know where I was....was I in the training rooms still? Was Raditz near me, wounded...or worse? I couldn't feel his power level due to how weak my own was. Any other saiyajin could of felt out the air, but, my sences were so numbed...I couldn't feel anything.  
  
But, suddenly, I heard water around me, almost like I was submerged in it, only then did I realized where I was. I weakly opened one of my eyes to find that I was, for the first time, in healing tank.  
  
This suprised me, Raditz had always forbidden me to use one for healing, unless it ment my life, but even then he said I should try to endure. But, if I was in the tank, than that must of ment I was badly injured, but, for some reson, I felt numbed to all feelings....like I was a body with no soul, or feelings.  
  
I glanced around the room, I was in a not so familiar section of the recovery room. Then I realized, I was in the ICU unit.  
  
I saw someone in the bed not to far off, you can imagine my suprise, well, more like, shock when it saw it was my brother, Raditz. He layed there, sleeping not so sound, wounds covered his body, he looked badly injured.  
  
I knew, but couldn't really believe that *I* had done that to him. Normally, I could barrley touch him in training.  
  
I didn't want to think I had hurt him, I knew Raditz was just trying to show me tuff love...okay, maybe it was a little too much tuff love, but, still, he WAS, a far as I knew, my brother, and I felt bad.  
  
I knew something had happened to my insides back in the training room, but I didn't know what, I had never felt such a horrible feeling like that in my life, it almost seemed like my soul was being tore apart from inside.  
  
Then, something else caught my eye, I looked over to see that, Zabon was in the room as well. I felt my insides twist upon seeing him, mostly becasue of the condition I was in, but, I could move any of my limbs to try to get out, or to cover myself.  
  
He stood in the doorway, and when his eyes met with mine, I glared at him, which never seemed to fase him in the first place  
  
He looked away and moved his attention to Raditz, as if to say. 'Look what YOU did.' As if to try and make me feel worse than I already did.  
  
I felt like ripping straghit into him, IF I could. But, then, I heard someone else walk into the room, it was one of the doctors, he looked at me, and back at Zarbon, then to Raditz. I couldn't manage to make out there words, but, by the looks I was getting, I could tell *I* was the subject.  
  
Before I knew it, the tank I was in drained and the door open. I sat there for a moment, I could tell that I wasn't completly healed, but I stepped out anyway, grabbing the first towel I saw, and wrapping it around me. I looked at the doctor, my eyebrow arched, seeing how he was looking me over.  
  
"What the hell happened?" I asked, glancing at Raditz.  
  
"You don't remember?" Zarbon butted in. "You almost killed your brother."  
  
I felt a pain in my stomach.  
  
"What?!" I asked, "You and I both know I'm not strong enough to take Raditz down." "Aparently, you don't know your own strength." The doctor said, checking my stats on the computer and glancing up. "Your power level has increased over 100 levels since the insodent in the training room."  
  
"Insodent?" I asked, not being able to remember it all clearly as I wanted to.  
  
"Yes," Zarbon began. "What happened back there has attracted you quite a bit of attention, mostly from Mater Frieza..." I stopped and looked up at him.  
  
"Frieza?" I repeated, in near shock. Zarbon gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Yes, Frieza, He has ordered me to escort you to him at once, seems he has a mission for you."  
  
A slight jolt of fear ran through me, I had NEVER been asked to speak with Frieza, heck, I have never even seen the guy.  
  
"But..." I began.  
  
"I'll be waiting outside, and hurry, you don't want to make Master Frieza angery." Zarbon said walking out the door, it closing behind him. I looked at the doctor, who handed my some new armor.  
  
"He's right. Frieza isn't one to be made angery, you'd better hurry."  
  
~*~  
  
I slowly walked out of the room, still in a bit of pain, my insides hurting more than my outside wounds. I had been given the latest armor, and had been given the rest of the story about the so called "Insodent".  
  
Turns out that it was me who had hurt Raditz so much, and beileve it or not, I felt a certain sence of sadness, dispite the fact that the doctor said Raditz would be up to speed in a few days or so, he was lucky.  
  
Then I had to smile to myself a little, when the doctor told me I had kinda destroyed the training room I was in....it was funny, but....once I thought of it, I could of kicked myself for loosing it like that...then again...I really couldn't help it.  
  
I looked around the halls, to see Zarbon standing not too far away from me, his back against the wall. He looked at me with his sharp eyes and smiled.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked in a rather annoyed way, walking past me. I sighed and followed silently, a fear still in me.  
  
He glanced back at me as we walked, and after a while, finally spoke.  
  
"So, your first mission..." He began.  
  
I let out a sigh of annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, so?" I asked, looking at my feet as I walked. He hummed in reply.  
  
"You don't seem too thrilled about it." He commented. I looked up.  
  
"Should I be thrilled about being ordered to kill God knows how many innocent people?" I asked, with sarcasum in my voice. Zarbon stopped suddenly.  
  
"Don't you realize...that to be given a direct order from Frieza is an honor?"  
  
I kept walking straight past him.  
  
"Not to me it isn't...to me it's more like getting insturctions from the devil." I said flatly.  
  
Zarbon looked at me and shook his head, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Your not like the other barbaric saiyajins, are you, Amay?"  
  
"No....I'm one of a kinda." I said in a not-so thrilled tone, stopping at the door at the end of the hallway.  
  
Zarbon gave me a quick look before opening the door.  
  
"Just make sure you behave yourself."  
  
~End Chapter 3~  
  
You guys like, yes? The next few chapters are gonna be up in a while, so, stay tuned, and don't forget to reveiw!  
  
^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Missions

'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Missions  
  
For a second I just stood there, afraid to move. Just by opening the door, Zarbon's whole face changed, he looked, more stern, almost emotionless. To be completly honest with myself, I was afraid to go into the room, just being outside it gave me a chill. There was something not right about that room......Frieza.  
  
I finally stepped in, feeling Zarbon push me. I almost cried out at the force he was using on my still wounded body. I stood there, waiting to hear my so called 'Lords voice either yell at me, or sentance me to death for my actions in the training rooms. He was a cold 'ruler', as everyone had said, I had never seen him, but, when I felt his ki, it made my skin crawl....but ,not a muh as the sound of his voice.  
  
"Amay...."  
  
'He address me by my name?!' I thought in a slight form of shock. He only called up saiyajins 'You' or, his favorite name, 'Monkey' when he wanted to give us orders.  
  
"Yes....yes, Master Frieza...?" I spoke, trying my hardest to keep my voice from shaking. Frieza sat in the middle of the room, in a large, throne like chair, no doubt he stole from King Vegeta after 'taking care' of him. It had a high backing, so that I couldn't see him, only his hand, which had a glass of wine in it.  
  
His voice was not what I thought it would be like, it was high, almost girlish sounding. If I hadn't of been afraid at that moment, I would of silently laughed, but, he would of somehow heard me...knowing him.  
  
I heard a small chuckle come from him as he turned the chair slightly , so that I could see only half of his face. From what I could see, he had beady red eyes, the kind I thought he would have, but....they were cold, even colder than Zarbon's, which, I didn't think was possible.  
  
"Young lady.......I have heard so much about you....." Frieza said, his voice in an eeire tone, so untrusting, as he turned the chair around completly, facing me and stood.  
  
I was shocked, well, amazed, he was shorter than I was. Two rather large horns coming out of his head and the sharpest eyes I had ever seen on such a little alein. But still, his apearence didn't make me feel any better about the situation. If such a little alein had control over saiyajins off all creatures, than he must have some kind of power.  
  
"You, wanted to see me?" I asked, almost finding it hard to speak. Freiza nodded silently and walked up to me in a slow stride.  
  
"What is it you wanted to see me about....My Lord...?" I spoke, finally able to keep my voice from wavering but still, there was a tone of fake respect in my voice, and I knew he could hear it. He continued to look me over, walking around me, and looked with aproval at my structure.  
  
"Very well...." He said holding his hand out for me to shake it. "Your brother's training has paid off very well." I swallowed, and slowly reached my hand out to his, shaking it. But, feeling how cold his skin was, I lost control and again startd to slowly shake. He had to of felt it, for he smiled and drew his hand back, walking back to his chair and sitting down.  
  
"I have asked to see you....becasue I have desided, that you will be gong on your first mission." I felt a knot tighten in my stomach, I had NEVER thought that I was even strong enough to reseave a mission, to tell the truth....I was happy at that. Is I've said before, taking an innocent life was not something I look forward to.  
  
"Master Frieza.....I..." I tryed to come up with something to say, seeing how he looked at me confused. Most likely wondering why I wasn't greatful to reseave orders straight from him....but, I couldn't think straight at the moment.  
  
"It will not be a hard task....." Frieza continued. "Just a small planet...I WAS going to assign this one to your brother...but..with him out for a few days, I believe you can handle it?" He looked up at me with a smile.  
  
I remained silent, unitl I felt something jab into my lowed back. I looked back at Zarbon, to see him giving me a look, telling me, no, almost comanding me to be greatful. I lowered my eyes to the floor and closed them.  
  
"Thank you Lord Frieza.....I ....I will do my best." The words almost burnt my tounge as I spoke them. Freiza smiled.  
  
"Very well then..." He said in a satified manner. "You will leave tommorrow morning...I trust you will be ready by then...?" I nodded, "Good....your dismissed." He said turning his back to me,  
  
I went to turn and leave, but, felt another sharp jab in my back. I looked up at Zarbon to see him giving me a glare. I knew what he wanted my to do, I dreaded it.  
  
"I will my fail you.....'my Lord'..." I said with my teeth grit slightly as I forced myself into a bow, then, left.  
  
Zarbon stayed behind and watched my as I left.  
  
"So, do you think what the doctor said was true....?" He asked. Frieza closed his eyes and frowned.  
  
"She is like he father, strong, but she doesn't know how to fully use her power......let's keep it that way, shall we? If she finds out what we think happened in the training room, she will just have to be taken care of. Do you understand?" Zarbon nodded, a smile coming across his face.  
  
"Of course....."  
  
~End Chapter 4~ 


	5. Chapter 5: A Way Out

'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A Way Out  
  
I let out a DEEP sigh as I sat down in my room, covering my face with my hands.  
  
"I don't believe this...." I mummbled, laying back on my bed. "I REALLY can't believe this..."  
  
I sat up and sucked in another deep breath. Standing, I walked out of my room again, I never could sit still for a long time. I walked around the halls, it was kinda pathedic, but, with Raditz out of order for the time being, I really had nothing to do. The other saiyajins were too ruff for my taste, and they always seemed to find a way to piss me off. And I didn't need the frustration right now.  
  
I walked for a while, down the long hallways in the base, looking at my watch every so often. Somehow, I made it to the recovery and looked inside.  
  
I saw Raditz, still in out, not looking any better. His face was fixed in a scowel, just like always.  
  
I pulled my jade colored scouter out of my pocket and put it on, checking his power level. It was still low....  
  
I sighed, putting my scouter back into my pocket and turning around.  
  
"I'm sorry...." I whispered, glancing back at him before turning the corner.  
  
~*~  
  
I rolled over on my side, keeping my eyes closed, but, I wasn't asleep. I knew I had the mission tomorrow....but, I knew I couldn't go through with it...the only problem was, if I didn't go on the mission, my reputation would have about a dozen more negative points added to it....  
  
"Damn." I cursed, rolling over on my back, looking up at the ceiling. "If only I knew where Kakarot was...." I said in a whisper, "I'd leave this heck hole and go to find him...." I close my eyes, but, suddenly, opened them again.  
  
"EARTH!" I said sitting up, then clapped my hands over my mouth, relizing how loud I was. But I smiled. "Earth....?" I repeated again, making sure it sounded correct. "Yeah...." I stood up and turned the light on, my mind racing slightly. 'That's it! It has to be!'  
  
I tip toed over to the door and peeked out into the hall. No one was around.  
  
'If I could get to a pod...' I thought, 'I could figure out where 'Earth' is, find Kakarot and be free from this place once and for all....'  
  
I set myself down on the foot of my bed, resting my chin on my palms.  
  
'It's not going to be a simple task to find him.....but.....I KNOW he's still alive...' I thought, glancing over to the door again, "SOMEONE is bound to up, even at this hour....and the ships have been known to make an awful lot of noise when lift of.....but....' I paused and looked around the room.  
  
It wasn't much, just a small room, like the ones everyone else had on the base/ship. There was a bed, a small closet, not even half full, and a small chair in the corner.  
  
"Anything is better than this place." I muttered, standing up.  
  
I walked over to the closet and pulled my old backpack out of it. I searched around my closet and pulled out a few 'normal' outfits and stuffed them in the bag. I pulled out a pare of pants and a shirt, and pulled them on, pausing to look at myself in the mirror.  
  
It had been a while since I had worn anything other than armor. To tell the truth, I had almost forgotten what a female's figure looked like....the armor they gave us wasn't exsactly form-fitting.  
  
I shrugged and turned around, zipping my bag up and slipping out the door.  
  
I looked around the halls as I ran softly down towards the launch bay.  
  
'Please...don't let Zarbon be up....' I thought in a silent prayer, stopping and looking around the corner. 'Shimatta.' I thought, seeing that not only Zarbon, but Dadoria were both standing at the end of the hall, gaurding there 'Lord', Frieza.  
  
I took a step back, pushing my power level down as low is it could, I was slightly shocked, it was harder to surpress my level now, the Doc was right, it HAD grown...more than I thought. I shook my head and looked back at Zarbon and Dadoria. They were ANYTHING but working, unlike when Frieza was around, they were slouched against the wall, laughing about God knows what.  
  
"Lazy Bastards..." I muttered, seeing Zarbon turn his back to me. I saw my opening and slowly slipped past them.  
  
I froze on the other side of the corner and looked back, ducking away just in time as Zarbon turned around.  
  
"What's the matter?" I heard Dardoria ask.  
  
Zarbon sighed slighty and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing...I thought I felt a power level...." He said.  
  
"Probubly one of the gaurds." Dadoria said.  
  
Zarbon thought a moment and shook his head.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
I took a deep breath and sighed lightly.  
  
'Too close...' I thought, swinging my bag over my shoulder and continuing to run towords the ship.  
  
I looked around the area.  
  
No one.  
  
I smiled and flipped a small switch on the wall, sending a small ray of light on a pod. I took one more look around before walking over to the small round ship. I then smiled, opening it.  
  
'I hope 'Lord Frieza' doesn't mind me 'borrowing' one of his pods for a exstended period.'  
  
I threw my backpack into the pod and jumped in, closing the door the second my body it the seat.  
  
"Okay..." I said, typing in the name of the planet. "Where are you...."  
  
My fingers glided across the keys on the control panel,  
  
"Searching..." The computer said, "Plant 'Earth'......found."  
  
I smiled and looked at the map that apeared, but suddenly sighed.  
  
"Not exactly in my back yard....but..." I sat back, starting up the engines. "It has been a while since I went on a trip."  
  
I looked out the pod's window as it lifted off. I couldn't help smiling as it jetted off into the sky.  
  
I watched the base disapear and leaned back in the chair, trying to relax....but....I never did realize that someone HAD seen me....  
  
~*~  
  
Zarbon smiled a mysterious smile as he watched the ship disapear in the distance.  
  
'Saiyajins...always running....'  
  
He turned and walked down the hall down to Frieza's quarters.  
  
"Lora Frieza?" He asked, opening the door.  
  
Frieza stood by the window, seeing the pod disapear completly.  
  
"She's flead." Zarbon said.  
  
Freiza smile and turned around.  
  
"Never trust a saiyajin.....nothing but cowards behind all that strength...." Frieza paused and looked at Zarbon, "I want you to go after her."  
  
"Sire?"  
  
"If what I suspect happened in the training rooms was true.....and she finds out....she may act on that power, and try to harness that it."  
  
Zarbon looked up, his face questioned.  
  
"You really think that she was showing the signs of a 'super saiyajin'?" He asked.  
  
Frieza nodded.  
  
"If we let her get away, she may be a problem later on..." He paused and smiled an evil grin, "I want you to dispose of her..."  
  
Zarbon nodded, bowing, as he did so, a smile coming over his face.  
  
"Yes My Lord...."  
  
~End Chapter 5~  
  
Hehehe.....JAIL BREAK!!!!!  
  
.....Well, not quite, but, there's gonna be a bit of action in the next chapter, so, make sure you stay tuned!  
  
Reveiw, please! 


	6. Chapter 6: Crying

'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Crying  
  
'The stars....' I thought, gazing out at the blackness of space. 'There so oblivious....the world could be crashing around them....and they woulds still shine....' I paused and sighed, 'Unlike everything else in this universe....'  
  
I turned over on my side, trying to get some much needed rest, now that I could....or THOUGHT I could....  
  
I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.  
  
'My brother...Kakarot...' I thought, picturing him in my mind, 'I wonder what you look like now....it's been such a long time....'  
  
I swallowed, feeling a tear make it's way down my cheek.  
  
'No!' I told myself, quickly wiping it away, 'No......I can't cry....'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Get up." Raditz's voice echoed through the young girl's ears.  
  
She opened her eyes, looking up at the saiyajin before her. Her vision blurred, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I....I can't...." She said, in a whisper.  
  
Raditz narrowed his eyes at his younger sister and leaned down, picking her up by the arm, and bringing her up to his level.  
  
"And why not." He began, squeezing her arm tighter, a small crack being heard, "Saiyajins at your age are normally taking on missions to destroy planets, but instead your crying."  
  
Amay looked at him and swallowed, tears begining to burst out of her eyes.  
  
Raditz scoweled.  
  
"Stop crying!" He said, "Saiyajins are NOT supost to cry. Do you understand?"  
  
Amay looked at him and nodded, a few more tears slipping down her face.  
  
Raditz sighed and ruffly dropped her on the floor.  
  
"Pull yourself together." He said turning and heading for the door. "And remember....saiyjains NEVER cry."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I lowered my head and closed my eyes, pushing a tear back.  
  
'Saiyajins NEVER cry....' I thought to myself, wiping a tear drop off my cheek. 'Never...'  
  
Suddenly, something caught my eye.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
I looked out the window, to see a ship next to mine, not just any ship, it was one of Frieza's pod's, with the marking on the door of it.  
  
"No...." I said, my breath catching, "No!"  
  
I hit the control panel, hitting the boosters.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well....isn't this entertaining...." Zarbon smiled, watching the pod disapear, "She thinks she can escape..."  
  
~*~  
  
I braced myself as my pod landed onto the closest planet I could find. I opened the hatch and jumped out, instantly looking up at the sky....  
  
"Lost him." I said in a whisper. "Thank the gods...."  
  
I breathed out and drooped my shoulders.  
  
"Guess I was wrong in thinking that no one saw me....it was most likely Zarbon." I said, pulling the collar of my jacket up. "Should of known that bastard would of followed me...."  
  
"Now....that's not very pollite...."  
  
I froze, feeling a hand set itself on my shoulder.  
  
I spun around and took a step back, seeing Zarbon standing behind me, a myerterious smile on his face.  
  
"You know...." He began, "It's rather funny how you saiyajins run from your problems...."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"What do you want." I said, clenching my fist.  
  
"As if you didn't know..." Zarbon chuckled. "You fled....and, Lord Frieza takes a strong disliking to trators."  
  
I swallowed and took a step back.  
  
"I'm not a trator....I was never on your side to begin with! I'm not a monster like you are!" I said raising my voice.  
  
Zarbon smiled and laughed.  
  
"A few seconds ago I was a bastard, now your calling me a monster." He laughed again, "Well, no matter, either way, I was sent to dispose of you."  
  
I froze at his words, knowing that I couldn't survive a battle with him, but, before I could blink, I felt the force of a punch drive into me.  
  
In the verbil department, I would win, but, in the strength department, I was at his mercy.  
  
~End Chapter 6~  
  
YEAH!!! WE'RE DOOOOOOMED!!!  
  
Heh Heh.....*See Invader Zim*  
  
Please Reveiw! 


	7. Chapter 7: Unwanted Heritage

Oki Doki....ACTION CHAPTER! ^-^ There not really my strong suit...but...I can try....heh heh...^-^; ...Please...Be nice!  
  
'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Unwanted Heritage  
  
I felt another punch drive itself into my stomach, sending a scream from my lungs. Zarbon smiled, pausing, and watching me grab my stomach, I coulds feel the blood rising in my throat.  
  
I looked up at him, for the first time I was really afraid....never had I see Zarbon's face the way it was, it was almost as frightening than the look Raditz used to give me.no....far more frightening.  
  
"What's the matter Amay...?" Zarbon said, taking a step forward, "Can't you fight back...? All that training your brother gave you HAD to of payed of in something."  
  
He sent another blow to my stomach, cracking my ribs as I hit the cliff wall behind me. I took in a sharp breath and opened one eye, feeling Zarbon pin me to the wall.  
  
"What?" He said, seeing how I started to shake, "Not as tuff as you make people think....are you?"  
  
I closed my eyes, bracing myself. He smirked, wipping the trail of blood from the corner of my mouth.  
  
I froze, opening my eyes slightly, to see his face inches from mine.  
  
"Too bad..." He said in a mysterious voice, "Such a beautiful face too..."  
  
I almost gasped, leaning away from him. Zarbon smirked again, leaning his face forward, his lips pressing to mine. I eyes went wide, as I struggled to get my hands free, my blood starting to boil.  
  
'BASTARD!'  
  
I rose my foot, kicking him the lower stomach as hard as I could. Zarbon stummbled back, choking, almost falling over.  
  
He looked up at me and smiled,  
  
"Seems I've under-estimated you, Amay." He said, regaining his ballance.  
  
I clenched my fist, narrowing my eyes at him.  
  
"You bastard." I muttered, spitting the taste of his lips off mine. "How DARE you!" Zarbon smiled, followed by that fag laugh of his.  
  
"Now we're back to name calling, are we?" He said, putting his gaurd up, "Just think of that as a parting gift."  
  
I powered up as high as I could, charging forward, sending a full force punch to his jaw. He flinched, but, stood his ground, counter attacking, sending a punch to my jaw. I went flying backwards, but Zarbon jumped forward, grabbing me by the front of my shirt right before I hit the ground.  
  
I opened my eyes, and swung at him, missing. I threw a punch at his shoulder, it hit, but didn't even make him flinch.  
  
I suddenly froze, a sharp pain shooting through my back and up my spine.  
  
I managed to turn my head, to see that Zarbon had a hold of my tail. He smirked,  
  
"Saiyajins....all that power and there brought down by a simple snag of there tail....your kind really ARE weaker than I thought...."  
  
I grit my teeth, the hue around me suddenly rising and brightening, just like in the training rooms.  
  
"I AM *NOT* A SAIYAJIN!" I screamed, bringing my leg around and kicking him with full strength across the face, making him drop me and fly backwards onto his back.  
  
I stood up, my entire body trembling by now. Zarbon looked up at me, his face some-what shocked.  
  
"Well..." He said, standing up, "Denying your heritage....are you?"  
  
Before I could even blink, he was behind me, sending a blow to the side of my neck. I felt all the power wash out of me as I dropped, face down on the ground.  
  
I heard Zarbon chuckle as he walked up to me, I looked up at him through half open eyes.  
  
"Such a waste..." He said, placing his hand in front of my face, a ki blast forming in his palm. "You COULD of been a super saiyajin...."  
  
My eyes widened, all I could manage to say was a whispered, 'What...?' before all I saw was the ki blast fly towords me, and felt the force of it burn it's way into my body.  
  
I let out a scream, unable to dodge or at least block it. My eyes closed, as the dust cleared...I couldn't move at all. My limbs felt completly thrashed, and my clothes were just about torn to shreads.  
  
I heard Zarbon chuckle.  
  
"Such a waste..." He said again, leanind down and my face up to look at me. I couldn't move, not even breath, my power level, felt like it was at least -10. "Well...Master Frieza will be happy." Zabon muttered, standing up and begining to walk away, "Too bad she never knew...." He smirked.  
  
I opened my eyes a slit and looked up just to see a blurr walking away, before my whole world went black.  
  
~*~  
  
I had no idea how long I was asleep....but when I woke up, it was dark out.  
  
'How...long have I been....out....' I thought, looking around.  
  
I tried to sit up, but when ever I did, a pain shot through my entire body.  
  
"Dammit." I cursed, gritting my teeth as I stood up.  
  
I paused to look at myself, my arm was bleeding like there was no tomorrow, my body was completly destroyed, as well as my clothes, and it felt like everyone of my ribs were shattered.  
  
I stummbled over to my pod, thanking the gods that it wasn't damaged, and fell into it. I cursed a few saiyjain words under my breath and closed the pod.  
  
"Looks like Zarbon isn't one for being thoural with his 'assignments'." I said, trying to clear my vision.  
  
I rested my head on the seat, working up my strength to just start the ship up. Reaching over to the pannel, I punched in a few buttons, just enough so the ship would take off into orbit.  
  
I felt the ship rise, and wait for me to punch the next comands in....but, I could barrley open my eyes now.  
  
I took in a deep breath and tried lifting my hand, only to have it slam down on the buttons, punching some kind of course.  
  
The second the ship took off...I blacked out.  
  
All remember after that was a crash.....and voices...  
  
.........That's how I got here....  
  
~End Chapter 7~  
  
Oooohhh....Aoi Jade made a cliffy...who do you think Amay is talking to.....? YOU WILL SEEEEEEE!!!! ^-^  
  
(Hint: ....It's not who you think it is....^^'') 


	8. Chapter 8: New Friendships

Okay!!! This chapter is gonna explain a few things! *Jumps up and down all happy like* READ IT! READ IT NOOOOOOOWWWW!! ......please.....  
  
'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 8  
  
New Friendships  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at the person laying on the grass next to me.  
  
Nail's face looked shocked. (Aoi Jade: *Swoon* He's so cute....=^o^=)  
  
"What?" I asked, sitting up, "Your the one that wanted to know about my past...." I said with a shrug.  
  
Nail sat up and smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes...but...when you said it wasn't a happy memory...well..." He said, trying to lighten the mood a little.  
  
"Yeah, well, now you know." I said with a smile as I stood up. "Besides, maybe now you'll get off my back a little, eh?"  
  
I smiled and stepped behind the small cliff, walking over to the waterwall behind it.  
  
"I guess." Nail said with a smile, "But...you HAVE been here for a few months...so...I figured it was about time you told me where you came from."  
  
I shrugged, pulling my clothes off and stepping into the cool water, not caring that he was standing on the otherside of the cliff. (Aoi Jade: HEY! You know how un-modest Goku is! It's a saiyajin's trait! ^-~)  
  
"Speaking of me being here and all....I have a question?" I asked, peeking my head out from being the cliff and looking at him. "You know, I HAVE been here for almost three months....and, I have YET to see a female Namek."  
  
Nail looked at me for a moment in thought.  
  
"A what?" He asked, cocking his head a little.  
  
"A female?" I said again, only to see him shrug slightly.  
  
I looked at him with one of my looks, before stepping out from behind the cliff and pointing to my body. Nail's face shot an instant red, (or purple, he is a Namek...^-~) as he averted his eyes from me. I smiled and shook my head, walking back behind the cliff.  
  
"Well..." Nail said, glancing up, "No...there's no Nameks like that...."  
  
I froze and rose an eyebrow.  
  
"You mean there are NO females?" I asked.  
  
"No." Nail said, leaning back against the tree behind him, "You see, Guru is the Father of ALL of the nameks."  
  
I shrugged again, drying myself off.  
  
"Soooo...your telling me, that Nameks...reproduce without a mate? Because there are NO female nameks what-so-ever?" I asked, wrapping my towel around myself.  
  
"Yes." Nail said, as if it was normal....of course, for him it was.  
  
"Man...that must take the fun out of reproducing..." I muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." I said walking out from behind the cliff. I sudden smile grew of my lips as a thought struck me.  
  
"Hey Nail?" I asked, walking up to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Welllll....." I said, looking up at him, "Since there are no girl Namekians...and you've never met a female before, besides me....I'll bet...you've never been kissed before...."  
  
Nail looked down at me, a small 'eh?' look on his face. I flashed him a smile and leaned up, wrapping my arms round his neck, gentley meeting his lips with mine.  
  
I felt his muscles tighten as I leaned back down, his face completly covered in a blush.  
  
"Uhhhhh~~~~~" He looked at me and swallowed. "I....ehhh..."  
  
I smiled, taking my hands off him.  
  
"A kiss..." I said with a wink and a small shrug, "What?!"  
  
Nail shook his head and smiled.  
  
"N-Nothing...." He said, looking down, his face blushing more.  
  
I sighed and punched his arm lightly.  
  
"Snap out of it, will ya? Your scaring me!" I joked, walking back behind the cliff.  
  
~*~  
  
Later on that day, I headed off to work on my pod. It had gotten kinda beaten up during the crash, since I wasn't really 'with it' to land it correctly.  
  
When I left the village...Nail was still really quiet. I had to laugh, though I knew he was kinda shocked that I kissed him....  
  
I had to admit, he was cute when he have me that, 'what are you doing?!' look.  
  
I also had to admit, that I had been getting used to him being around and me hanging out with his little brother Dende...though...I knew I couldn't stay. I had already promised myself that I would find my brother, NO MATTER WHAT...but....some how...I knew it would hard for me to leave.  
  
Sure, when I first got there, I was cold to them, secret in my own ways...and pushed EVERYONE.....including Nail away...but now...it was kinda strange NOT having the Namekians around me....especially Nail....  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Where....where the hell am I?" I looked around, seeing that I was in some kind of cave, or something close to it. As I tried to sit up, I felt the pain shoot through me again, it was worse now...but...  
  
'What?' I felt my arm to find it was bandaged, with some kind of primitive- looking cloth. And my other wounds were treated also...  
  
I sat up again, feeling my head, there was a bandage there too.  
  
"You really shouldn't move, there."  
  
I deep voice entered my ears, I turned my head to see a tall green...something standing infront of me.  
  
I couldn't help let out a small shreek at the sight of....it. He walked over to where I layed and leaned down, placing his hand on my forhead.  
  
"Don't worry." He said with a small smile, "Help's on it's way."  
  
I looked into his eyes....they were...so gentle...kind....I have NEVER seen kind eyes before, at least not like his.  
  
"But-ahh." I cringed, trying to stand up, only to have him catch me. "But....where am I, who are you?"  
  
He smiled gently and sat me back down.  
  
"Don't worry...I'm a friend. You on Planet Namek....my name is Nail, yours?"  
  
I looked up at him, soaking in everything going on....all I remembered then was the battle....and....a crash...and now I was on a planet with kind green aleins running around on it.  
  
"Amay...." I said in a rare, and timid voice on my part, "My name's-."  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
"Amay?"  
  
~End Chapter 8~  
  
YEAAAAAHHH! I SEE SPARKS!!! ^-^ Please Reveiw! 


	9. Chapter 9: Questions

'Who Am I?' Chapter 9 Questions  
  
I looked up from my little daydream to see Nail flying towards me. He landed and walked over to me.  
  
"Hey Nail, what's up?" I asked, leaning down to my pod's level.  
  
"Nothing really...." Nail said watching me, "Need any help?"  
  
I looked up and smiled.  
  
"Uhhh....sure, if you want to." I said, tossing him a wrench. Nail caught it, looking at it strangly. I smiled.  
  
"Maybe you can just keep my company, yes?" I said with a smile, grabbing the wrench and climbing inside.  
  
I sighed and looked at the inside panel....  
  
"Uhh...this is so trashed." I said, begining to work on it.  
  
Nail peeked inside and watched me intently.  
  
"Soooooo...." I said, glancing back at him, "You okay?"  
  
He looked at me and cocked his head a little.  
  
"Y-yes...why?"  
  
I smiled, chuckling a little.  
  
"Well...you seemed kinda....suprised....shocked really that I kissed you..." I paused and peeked my head out with a grin, "You turned as red as a cherry....you okay?"  
  
Nail froze for a moment.  
  
"Yes...I'm okay....I wasn't mad or anything....it was kinda nice...." He admitted, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
I paused and looked back at him, a small smile briming across my face. I silently climbed out of my pod and looked up at him.  
  
"Really...." I said, cocking my head slighlty. He looked at me and shrugged slightly, with a small nod. I giggled at his actions and sighed.  
  
"Thank you." I said with a smile. "Now, hand me that wrench over there."  
  
Nail looked around the little pile of tools.  
  
"The what?"  
  
I laughed and walked over, picking up the wrench and showing it to him,  
  
"You've got alot to learn!"  
  
~*~  
  
For the next few days I stayed out my my pod, fixing the panel, checking the boosters....fixing the panel again.....re-checking the boosters....until it was all fixed....and I was able to head out.  
  
I climbed out of my pod and looked at it....  
  
"All done...." I said, my voice sounding disapointed, "All done..." I said again, looking around me.  
  
Suddenly...I didn't want to leave....sure, I wanted to find my brother, and all, but....still...I had grown to like Namek....love it, actully....and...possibly love...  
  
I suddenly froze, realizing what I was thinking.  
  
"Do I..?" I whispered to myself, "No....no...I can't....but..." I looked over towards the village, I could see Nail still there, watching Dende and his friends play.  
  
"He's so kind...."  
  
I sat down on the grass and rested my head in my hands,  
  
"I've NEVER met ANYONE that was that kind to me before....not even my fellow saiyajins...."  
  
I layed back on the grass closing my eyes, thinking....my mind always wandered in times when I should of been trying to get myself out of trouble or something like that.  
  
"Amay?"  
  
A deep, familiar voice said my name, I jumped and opened my eyes, seeing Nail standing over me.  
  
"You okay?" He asked with a smile, "You look dead over here."  
  
I smiled slightly and stood up, brushing myself off.  
  
"No, I'm okay....just...thinking..." I looked up at him and sighed, "What's up?"  
  
He looked over my shoulder at my pod.  
  
"I thought I'd help, I think I've finally mastered the tool thing."  
  
I looked back at my ship and them to him.....I couldn't tell him...not yet...  
  
"Uhhh....you know what!" I said in a chipped sounding voice, "Why don't we take a break from this thing! How about a swim?"  
  
Nail looked at me for a moment, then smiled,  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
~End Chapter 9~  
  
Aoi Jade: *Sigh* I loooooooooove Nail!!! *tears* IT'S NOT FAIR!!!! HE DIES SO EARLY IN THE SERISE!!!! *Sniff* Now I know why everyone likes Piccolo....Nameks are so cute.... *Eyes turn into hearts*  
  
Saiyajin Mia: *Suddenly pops up out of no where* YOU'D BETTER NOT TRY TO STEEL *MY* PICCOLO-CHAN FROM ME!!!  
  
Aoi Jade: *Sweat drop* *Depressed sigh* Please Reveiw....  
  
RogueStar: -___-' I'm not involved....* 


	10. Chapter 10: Emotions

^-^ Don't know what to say about this one, just read it!! ^-^  
  
'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Emotions  
  
I sighed, looking back at Nail as we flew towards the lake.  
  
"Hey." He said, catching up to me, "Are you SURE you're alright?"  
  
I looked at him and gave him a small smile.  
  
"I'm fine." I said, "I'm just thinking too much, like always."  
  
Nail smiled at me and gave me a quick nod.  
  
"Well, I can see why you wanted to go for a swim..I know how much it relaxes you. I know how hard you've been working on your ship..how much longer to you think that it's going to take?"  
  
I felt my face go blank for a moment, and smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm..I'm not sure..  
  
~*~  
  
We made it to the lake and landed, Nail jumped right in, and looked back at me, sending a wave of water my way.  
  
"Well? Comon Amay!" He said, splashing me again. I couldn't help but giggle as I saw his face.  
  
"Okay, you asked for it Mister!" I said, running and jumping into the water with a giant splash. I stayed under as long as saiyajinly possible and came up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
Nail turned and smiled, grabbing my waist and holding me in place.  
  
"Got you!" He said.  
  
I smiled, looking up at him, and trying to get away, but he only held me tighter.but.somehow.gently.  
  
I suddenly stopped and looked back up at me, just realizing how he was holding me now.  
  
His left arm was coiled around my waist, with his hand laying on my lower back, and his right arm was around my shoulders.  
  
His face turned that cherry red again, and so did mine, as he let me go. I glided back in the water and chuckled a little.  
  
"Uhhh.." Nail fumbled for words, "Sorry." He said, lowering his head slightly. I smiled and looked at him.  
  
"S'okay.." I said in a slightly high-pitched tone.  
  
".."  
  
"WELL! Comon! We're burning daylight!" I said in a sort of fake happy tone, diving under the water. Nail smiled and followed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well.that felt good." I said, ringing the edge of my tank top off. "Now I don't feel like such a grease monkey." I smiled at him.  
  
Nail smiled back.  
  
"A what?" He chuckled.  
  
I shook my head and sighed.  
  
"Nevermind." I said, sitting down on the grass next to him.  
  
He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, watching me as I pulled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes.  
  
"Amay?" He asked, I could tell he was conserned about something.  
  
"Humm?" I hummed in reply.  
  
"Well.." He said, "You seem..not all here..are you absolutely sure you okay?"  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at him..I couldn't hide it from him anymore..  
  
~End Chapter 10~  
  
*Sigh* Awww.....love....^-^;;  
  
Reveiws Are Good  
  
=^o^= 


	11. Chapter 11: Looking Through Your Eyes

WARNING: Fluffiness -_-'  
  
Song Chapter: Song By LeAnn Rimes  
  
'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Looking Through Your Eyes..."  
  
My eyes met with his, I felt my breath catch in my throat...  
  
"Nail..." I spoke, my voice cracking as I did, "My ship....it's all fixed....I can leave anytime I want..."  
  
Nail looked at me, reading my face....and my mind.  
  
"I see...." He said, looking down, "Well...heh....you'll want to get going I supose...to find your brother...am I right?"  
  
I looked up at him, tears starting to cloud my eyes.  
  
'Damn my heritage....' I thought, closing my eyes, as a few dropplets fell down my face. I looked at Nail, he looked suprised to see me crying.  
  
"Amay...?" He asked, seeing me lower my head.  
  
"Nail." I said, "I.....I don't want....I don't want to leave...." I looked up at him, "But....I have to...."  
  
The tears fell down my face faster as I stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry...." I said as he stood, I looked up at him, "I'm so sorry..." I leaned up, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him, only to feel his muscles tighten as I did so. "I never ment to get this attached to you...." I said with a slight fake smile on my face, "But..." I said, looking at his face, "It's kinda hard not to....fall for a someone who has such a beautiful heart like you do..."  
  
I leaned back down and turned, starting to walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry..." I repeated, hanging my head.  
  
I took a few steps, before I heard him call my name, and felt his hand settle on my shoulder. I turned around, to feel his arms coil around me, bringing me close to him.  
  
"No...." He said, "You don't have to apologize....your the one with the beautiful heart...."  
  
I felt my breath catch again, as he pulled me up, his lips gently pressing to mine.  
  
Look at the sky, tell me, what do you see?  
  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me,  
  
The Heaven's are sparkling with starlight tonight,  
  
That's what I see through your eyes,  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
"What makes you think I'll tell you!?" I yelled at Nail, turning my back to him, "Where I come from is MY concern! Not yours!"  
  
Nail looked at me and smiled slightly.  
  
"Stuborn one aren't you?"  
  
I see the Heaven's each time that you smile,  
  
I feel your heartbeat just go on for miles,  
  
And suddenly I know my life is worthwhile,  
  
That's what I see through your eyes,  
  
"I guess so." I said, crossing my arms, "Ah!" I cringed, feeling a pain shoot through my wounded arm, so bad that is brought me to my knees.  
  
"Amay!" Nail said, kneeling down next to me, "What-oh, no." He said, seeing the blood seeping through the cloth. "Hold on a second." He said, tearing a peice of cloth off his vest.  
  
Here in the night, I see the sun,  
  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one,  
  
It's out of our hands,  
  
We can't stop what we have begun,  
  
And love just took me by suprise,  
  
Looking through your eyes  
  
I watched as he re-dressed my wound, being so gentle about it, unlike the way the doctors on Freiza's time would do.  
  
"Can I ask you something....?" I said, looking at him, my voice softening a little.  
  
Nail looked up at me in responce. I felt a small....RARE gentle smile come over my face, "Why do you care so much....?"  
  
~End FlashBack~  
  
Nail leaned up, breaking our gentle kiss and smiled slightly.  
  
"You know I'm going to miss you...." He whispered, putting his hand on my face.  
  
I look at myself, but instead, I see us,  
  
Whoever I am now it feels like enough,  
  
I see a girl who is learning to trust,  
  
That's what I see through your eyes,  
  
"Nail..." I whispered, covering his hand with my own, looking up into his deep, gentle eyes, "I don't want to leave you." I said, my voice sounding so desparate, as I barried my face in his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me tighter.  
  
Here in the night, I see the sun,  
  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one,  
  
It's out of our hands,  
  
We can't stp what we have begun,  
  
And love just took me by suprise,  
  
Looking through your eyes,  
  
"Hey....you can always visit me..." He said with a hopeful smile, "As long as you don't crash that ship of yours again... And don't go forgetting..." He joked.  
  
I looked up at him and smiled, giving him a small nod.  
  
And there are some things that we don't know,  
  
Sometimes a heart just needs to grow,  
  
And there is so much of us I'll remember,  
  
Underneath the open sky,  
  
With you forever,  
  
"Don't worry, Nail...." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck, my face inches from his. "I'll never be able to forget you...."  
  
Here in the night, I see the sun,  
  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one,  
  
It's out of our hands,  
  
We can't stp what we have begun,  
  
And love just took me by suprise,  
  
Looking through your eyes  
  
Looking through your eyes....  
  
~End Chapter 11~  
  
Awwww.....I LOOOOOOOOVE THE FLUFFINESS!!!! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!! NOTHING!!! -_-;;  
  
But, comon, you've gotta admit, that song fits, right...RIGHT?! R*R 


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbyes

'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Goodbyes  
  
I lost track of time when Nail and I were alone like that....that was the first time....in my entire life...I felt love for someone....and the first time...I felt needed.  
  
After our reather emotional bonding moment, we made our way back to the village to tell everyone about my departure....everyone was sad to hear of me leaving, but, they understood...even still, it didn't make it any esaier for me to leave.  
  
The villagers all gathered around my pod, suddenly I got a sick feeling in my stomach.  
  
"Dende?" I said, looking down at the little Namek at my feet, "Have you seen Nail?"  
  
The little Namek looked up at me and shrugged.  
  
"No...not since a while." He said shaking his head.  
  
I took a deep breath and looked around.  
  
'He said he'd be here...' I thought, begining to get worried.  
  
I looked around again, bitting my bottom lip nerviously.  
  
"Don't worry Amay." Dende said, tugging at my pant leg, "He'll be here!"  
  
I leaned down to the little Naneks level and smiled at him, putting my hand on the top of his head.  
  
"Right." I said with a little nod as I kissed his cheek.  
  
I stood up and let out a light sigh.  
  
'Comon Nail....'  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours past...and still no sign of him.  
  
"Where could he be....?" I mummbled to myself. "He said he was getting something and would be back but.....NAIL!"  
  
I said interrupting my own sentance when I saw him flying towards me.  
  
He landed and gave me that quarky little smile of his.  
  
"Where were you?" I said, my voice cracking a little.  
  
He smiled and handed me a small something, wrapped in a peice of cloth. I looked up at him and mouthed a 'what?' But all he gave me was a small wink.  
  
"Open it later." He whispered, a little bit of mystery in his eye.  
  
I gave him a small nod and turned, looking at everyone, goodbyes were the thing I hated.  
  
"Everyone...." I began, bowing slightly, "Thank you....for eveything." I looked up, blinking a tear out of my eyes, "Please tell Guru of my gratitude for allowing me to sta here."  
  
I turned and opened my pod, climbing in, motioning to Nail.  
  
He leaned down and looked at me. I gave him a bitter sweet smile as I wrapped my arms around him, my lips brushing with his. He looked at me and nodded.  
  
"See you..." He whispered, standing up, still holding onto my hand.  
  
I slowly pulled my hand in, throwing a small kiss to him as the door closed.  
  
"Goodbye Nail..." I whispered, as my pod lifted into the air, tears filled my eyes as Namek slowly disapeared.  
  
I pulled the small package he gave me out of my pocket and slowly opened it. I felt a lump in my throat as I pulled the last strip of cloth off the idem.  
  
Laying on my lap, was a small, jade colored crystal.  
  
I looked out the window, just as Planet Namek disapear. I closed my eyes, bowing my head.  
  
~Thank you Nail.....~  
  
~*~  
  
I fell asleep shortly afterwards, crying....those bitter sweet tears again, and the crystal Nail gave me cluched in my palm.  
  
I had forgotten what even a semi peaceful sleep was...with no nights on Namek, sleeping really wasn't a nessesary thing.  
  
I let out a large yawn, opening an eye and looking at the control panel.  
  
'Still have three days....' I sighed, looking out the window, 'I feel like the only thing I can do it sleep....' I shifted in my seat and looked out at the stars.....my mind was wandering again.  
  
~End Chapter 12~  
  
I know....I know, it's SHORT! But, the next one will be longer, don't worry. ^.~  
  
Reveiws are good!  
  
=^o^= 


	13. Chapter 13: Earth! Dead Ahead!

*Sigh* I cannot believe I'm acutally keeping up with this fic! ^^  
  
Anyway! This chapter FINALLY has one of the Z warriors in it! ^^;;  
  
Guess which one it is and win a prize!!! ^.~  
  
'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Earth, Dead Ahead!  
  
*BEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP!!*  
  
"The hell!?" I jumped, waking out of a sound sleep and looking at the control panel. "No way, you've gotta be kidding me?!" I said, out loud to myself as I say what the computer screen said. "Earth!" I said, looking out the window at the planet below.  
  
It was beautiful! Blue and green, and it was huge too....alot bigger than Planet Vegeta was.  
  
"Wow...." I thought, "I can't believe it! I made it!"  
  
I leaned back in my seat and smiled, cracking my knuckles.  
  
"Better land this thing!"  
  
I quickly punched in the buttons on the panel and my pod shot down to the Earth faster than I could brase myself for the impack.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"...uhhh...." I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing my head, I had to admit, the saiyajin space pods weren't the best when is came to landing in. I looked out the window and smiled. "Great!" I said, jumping out of my pod and taking a look around, it was more beautiful up close.  
  
"Now..." I said, pulling out my scouter, "Where are you...."  
  
"....."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Man! What kinda of creatures are these Earthlings, complete weaklings?" I said, looking around, only picking up a few less than great power levels. "Animals...." I muttered, picking up a few 20 level powers, "But....where are the inhabitance....are there even intelligent creatures on this rock.....?"  
  
I lookied around the feild I was in a sighed.  
  
"This is going to harder than I thought...."  
  
~*~  
  
It had been two hours, and still, for the life of me, I couldn't find ANY power levels even close to that of a saiyajins, suddenly I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
  
'Maybe....he's NOT here....maybe he really is...." I looked around again, "....No! He can't be....he's here! He's got to be!'  
  
I walked for another few miles, then, all of the sudden, I picked something up.  
  
"Wha?!" I looked at the small glass plate and read the figure, 'Not as high as a saiyajins....but....big enough to check out!' I thought running up to where the scouter found the power.  
  
I stopped behind a large boulder and looked at the human a few feet away from me.  
  
He looked in his 20's, tall, with long black hair that when just past his shoulders. He had a scar over his right eye and a long scar on his left cheek. He wore an orange training uniform with a chinese simbol on the back. Judging by his built and his apearence, I could tell he was some sort of warrior. (Aoi Jade: Yeaaaah!!! *Blush* Yamcha-chan! *Swoons*)  
  
'Mmmm....whos this guy?' I wondered, looking him over again, 'Well, worth a shot.' I shrugged, walking out from behind my little hiding place.  
  
"Uhh....exuse me?" I said, walking up to him and tapping him the shoulder.  
  
He jumped slightly, spinning around and looking down at me.  
  
"Oh! Uh, hi!" He said in a suprised tone.  
  
I smiled at him, he was kinda cute in his own little way. (Aoi Jade: hehehe....)  
  
"Sorry." I said with a smile, "Umm...this might be a total and complete shot in the dark....but....you wouldn't happen to know a 'Kakarot' would you?"  
  
The man froze and looked at me for a moment, a small look of shock on his face.  
  
"Uhh....." He smiled nerviously, 'That's Goku's saiyajin name.....could she be....?' He thought then looked me over.  
  
I cocked my head slightly and looked at him strangly, seeing his suprised reaction upon seeing my tail.  
  
"I.....yeah! I do...actually!" He said with a smile and a fake laugh. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
I sighed, a smile briming across my face.  
  
'I knew it!' I thought, then direction my attention back to the warrior infront of me, "Well....I kinda need to speak to him, do you by any chance know where he lives.....or...know how I can get in contact with him?"  
  
He went blank for a second, the small look of shock still on his face.  
  
"Uhhh....yeah, I do....but...te-tell you what. I'll got get him for you, how does that sound?" He said with a smile.  
  
I smiled back and nodded.  
  
"That would be fine, thanks." I said with a small bow of apreation.  
  
"Oh, heh...no problem." he said, turing around and flying upwards, "Just wait right here, I'll go get him for you...." He said, his voice starting to crack slightly.  
  
I watched as he flew away into the distance, rather confused about this guys actions, but I shrugged it off.  
  
"Earthlings..."  
  
~End Chapter 13~  
  
^_______^ 


	14. Chapter 14: Oh My God! It's A Saiyajin!

'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 14  
  
O.o Oh My God! It's A Saiyajin! O.o  
  
(hehehe...I kinda ran out of ideas for the chappie tidles -__-;;)  
  
I sighed, slouching against the side of the cliff, looking up at the sky to where that earthling had flown off to.  
  
'I wonder what's taking so long....' I wondered, looking around, 'This planet must have more cities and villages than I thought it did....'  
  
I looked down at my feet and kicked a stone into the little lake by my feet catching a glimps of my reflection in the water. I sighed, feeling a sweatdrop roll down my cheek.  
  
"I look horrible!" I said outloud to myself.  
  
Sure, female saiyajins never really cared about there figures, or if they looked presentable or not. Most of them only cared about there power levels and there attack strength, not about if there hair was straight or not....but, like I said before, i'm not like all the other females of my race.  
  
But...little did I know....the human I had talked to, was making asumptions about me....about the fact that I was a saiyajin.  
  
~*~  
  
"GOKU!" Yamcha burst through the door of the Son house to see the Goku sitting at the table, stuffing his face with various different foods.  
  
"Oh...hi Yamcha..." He said, his mouth full of food, "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Goku...." Yamcha said, out of breath, "Theres....a....saiyajin....here."  
  
Goku looked at him and cocked his head.  
  
"What?" He said standing up, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Goku." Yamcha said again, "I mean, there is a saiyajin, here....another one! She's looking for you!"  
  
"She?" He said, "Who is she?"  
  
"I don't know." Yamcha said, shaking his head, "Her power level isn't that big, but, still, with that little experience with Raditz and Vegeta, we should know better then to under-estamate the saiyajin rase!" (Like I said, the time line is kinda messed up, VERY AU! ^^' There supost to be on Namek, Yamcha is supost to be...dead :( and Goku's supost to be broken up into peices ^^;; Oh well...)  
  
"But...." He continued, "You'd better get out there. I don't know whats up....but...still, you'd better hurry!"  
  
Goku sighed and looked down at his feet.  
  
"...Alright...let's go."  
  
Yamcha and Goku burst through the door, and took to the sky.  
  
Little did *I* know....instead of a reuntion....my brother...was expecting a battle.  
  
~End Chapter 14~  
  
Short, but, aahh....oh well...the next one should be longer and slighltly emotional ^^ I think so at least.  
  
Remember, Amay has to get Goku to remember her. Soooo....its gonna be kinda tuff on my part. BE PAITENT WITH ME! Please!!  
  
And please Reveiw!  
  
^.~ 


	15. Chapter 15: Remember Me

Amay and Goku meet again!!!! ^_^  
  
'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Remember Me...  
  
"Yamcha? Are you SURE she said she was a saiyajin?" Goku said as he flew through the sky.  
  
"Yeah. She asked for Kakarot. If she WASN'T a saiyajin, then how would she know your saiyajin name?"  
  
Goku sighed and focused his eyes on the distance.  
  
"I hope this wont be a repeat of the LAST time one of my 'kind' came here to earth, Vegeta did enough damage."  
  
~*~  
  
I sighed and rummaged through my bag, trying to find something to change into. I smiled as I pulled out the only desent outfit in there.  
  
I pulled on my black pants and my white tank top. Then smiled, pulling Nail's old vest out of my bag. I slipped that on and slid against the cliff wall, keeping my eyes glued on the sky.  
  
'I wonder if he'll even remember me....' I thought, 'It's been over 10 years.....and if he was sent here to DESTROY earth...than why is it still here...?'  
  
Suddenly, my scouter clicked on, picking up a strong power level. I looked up to see the earthling I had talked to before and another man land infront of me.  
  
I stood up and looked him over...a knot forming in the pit of my stomach.  
  
The man was slightly taller than me, jet black hair that stuck up in all directions. His aura was strong, as was his his ki, but he had a gentlness about him...I felt a gasp escape from my throat.  
  
"Kakarot...."  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"How do you know me by that name?" He asked, taking a step back.  
  
"You...dont remember....do you?" I said, focusing my eyes on him face. I could already feel tears welding up in my eyes. I had told myself that him not remembering was a possibility...but..still...  
  
"Remember what?" He said. I could tell that he wasnt willing to trust me....but I HAD to make him remember me.  
  
"Kakarot....please..." I said taking a step forward, "Let me help you remember..." I tear slowly trickled down my cheek, "You've been gone for so long brother..."  
  
His eyes widened again at my words as I placed my hand on his forehead and my other hand on my chest. The earthling I had talked to earlier stepped forward.  
  
"Wha..what are you going to do to him?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.  
  
I closed my eyes and consentrated, trying to remember how Nail taught me to preform this. It was a Namekian abillity to read ones mind.....so if it could do that...why couldnt it unlock memories?  
  
My brother tenced up as I entered his mind. I closed my eyes, there were so many strange memories in his head....it was no wonder he didnt remember me....and by the looks of it...he didnt even remember being a saiyajin until just resently.  
  
~A man....Gohan?~ I thought flying by his memories of his youth.  
  
~Goku....? So that's what they call you...you really have forgotten everything....~  
  
It was strange, almost frightening seeing all of my brother's hardships...and there were so many.  
  
~A turnament?~  
  
~Who's this woman...?~ I saw a figure of a young girl in his mind, ~Chichi?~  
  
I went in deeper, trying to find his most earliest memory, which should of been being sent to earth....but there were so many other memories...  
  
~ohh...so that earthling's name is Yamcha....-What?! Raditz!?....a battle?~  
  
I couldnt believe what I was seeing...I had only been on Namek for a year...or so I thought...but I had missed so much....so much hell had happened....and I couldnt help wondering if it was MY fault....  
  
Finally...I reached what I was looking for. It was burried deep in my brother's mind, locked by some kind of mental block....but it was just fragile enough for me to break it...and set my brother's memories free...  
  
End Chapter 15  
  
PLEASE REVEIW  
  
~.- 


	16. Chapter 16: Memories

'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Memories  
  
I felt him tence up, i knew that opening this memory would be painful, not only mentally, but physically also. But his aura was strong.  
  
"Goku!" 'Yamcha' yelled, "What do you think your doing?!" He jumped forward, getting ready to attack me, but I stopped him with a mental block, I couldnt let anyone interupt, I was too close to getting my brother back, I couldnt give up now.  
  
~Kakarott......~ I closed my eyes tighter, ~Please brother......please, you've got to REMEMBER~  
  
'Ughh....what........what's happening....?!'  
  
I heard his voice echo through his mind. ~Please....'Goku'....you need to remember......please....~  
  
I felt tears weld up in my eyes, I knew that recovering his memories would be hard...but I had no idea he would fight me...it was like he wasnt even a saiyajin anymore...like he had sucseeded in what I had tried to do so many times before. He really had abandoned his heritage....  
  
'Who are you....?' I heard him ask. He must of known I was there.  
  
~Kakarott...~  
  
'That isnt my name...' He said in a calm voice, 'I'm not who you think I am.....you've got me mistaken with someone else....'  
  
~No I dont brother.~ I said, already beginging to see his mind open up, ~Dont you remember anything about being who you really are? Your tail? You've always found that strange...havent you? And your strength......I see even when you were a young child....it was emence....~  
  
'You want me to believe I'm like him...like Raditz?!' He said, his voice becoming more defiant.  
  
~No...your nothing like him...and neither am I...none of us where to be this way...it wasnt our fault....it was no ones fault that the saiyajin race turned out the way it did!....you dont have to be alone anymore! You not alone!~  
  
I felt his mind open up fully at my words, they eachoed through his mind, and all at once, the memory I has been searching for, flashed before my eyes....  
  
I saw myself, as a child, standing in the nersery, my baby brother crying in the bed infront of me. I leaned over and peek over the side at him, grabbing his little hand in mine. He looked up at me with glossy eyes and sniffled back a cry.  
  
"Shhhh...." I hushed him, brushing the hair out of his face, "It's okay.....your not alone any more..."  
  
He giggled, a small smile coming over his face, "Daa...da da..gee.." He cooded.  
  
I smiled, "Now...no more crying. I wont let you be alone anymore."  
  
I could hear my heart beating in my ears a the sound of my brother's voice.  
  
'What....?' He gasped, 'Thats....me.....'  
  
No sooner did he speak, I felt my brother black out, and I along with him.......  
  
~End Chapter 16~  
  
Kinda sappy...I know...aw well.  
  
please reveiw 


	17. Chapter 17: Friend Or Foe?

'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 17 Friend Or Foe?  
  
I dont remember much about what happened next....just some voices, Yamcha's...I think. Calling my brother by that name again, 'Goku'.  
  
I didnt know how long I was blacked out like that. But, when I woke up, I was in someone's house. The room was rather small, a window and a few posters of of women hanging on the walls. I arched a brow at the site of them, seeing as they barrley, or had no clothes on at all. (Its Master Roshi's house...can anyone tell???? ^_^)  
  
'These earthlings are stranger creatures than I thought.'  
  
I sat up and waved my hand infront of my face. 'Nothing broken.....but man...I feel like I've been hit by a truck. Nail never told me that using that abilility took so much out of someone...'  
  
Suddenly, I remembered my brother. I looked around the room, but he was nowhere. 'Oh no....'  
  
I stood and walked out into the hallway. I could hear talking from the downstairs. 'Oh shit.' I thought, 'They must think I'm some sort of ememy....'  
  
I spun around, hearing my brother's muffled voice come from the room across the one I was in. I peeked in the door to see him sleeping everything less than peacefully.  
  
"Kakarott...." I said, kneeling down beside him, "I guess they call you something differnt here.....a new name...a new home....a new life..." I brushed his hair from his forehead, "Maybe I shouldnt of come..dispite the hardships...your memories on this planet seem happy....alot more happier than you would of been on Planet Vegeta...'  
  
He swinted his eyes tighter together and turned his face towards me. "Am....Amay...?" He murmered in his sleep. I felt a smile creep up on my face as I leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. 'Rest now.....Goku.'  
  
I swallowed, taking a few steps down the stairs, not wanting to stardle whom ever was there. I peek into the room and looked around at the people....so many of them looked famillair. I had seen them in his mind....his friends....and family.  
  
There was a elderly man there. With red framed glasses, and a beard. A shorter man with a bald head, and by the looks of it...no nose. (HAHA! I had to put that in there! ^_^;;) The man they called Yamcha was there as well, along with a younger woman with blue hair.  
  
"Do you really think we should of left Goku up there with that girl? I mean, she knocked him out, who knows what ELSE she could do!" The bald man said.  
  
"I dont think she's here to HURT Goku, Krillin." The blue haired woman said.  
  
"I agree with Bulma." Yamcha said, "If she really wanted to hurt him, she would of did it before. Or can after him herself. But...she didnt seem like she was after a fight, she seemed happy to see Goku, overjoyed actually."  
  
"But." The old man said, "Why did she tell Goku to remember? And what did she want him to remember? That's what this old man wants to know!"  
  
"I can answer those questions for you." I said, taking a step forward.  
  
I felt there eyes glued on me.  
  
"I'm....I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."  
  
~End Chapter 17~  
  
Aoi Jade: *Glomps Zane* THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU WONDERFUL MUSE YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zane: Uhhh........yeeeaahh......  
  
Aoi Jade: ^_____^ Aw well. I gotta go frollic among some pretty flowers or something! *Leaves*  
  
Zane: ............. *Looks at ff.n readers* *Clears Throat* Ummm.......re....veiw? yes? 


	18. Chapter 18: Explainations

'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Explainations  
  
I had no intention in spilling my life story to these people I didnt even know, but somehow, it just turned out that way. They already knew about Raditz, so it made my story a little more easier to explain.....but I was still really hard...aparently there incounter with Raditz put a bad taste in there mouth about saiyajins. And I didnt blame them for keeping there gaurd up.  
  
"So, you were actually ON Planet Namek?" Krillin asked, raising an eyebrow, "How did that happen?"  
  
"I crashed there, eascaping from my planet. I had to stay there for a while so I could fix my ship and heal. The crash did alot more than give me a few bruses....and, how do you know about plaent Namek? It's a long ways from here."  
  
"Piccolo's from there." Bulma said, "So is Kami."  
  
I felt my eyes widen. "You mean there's Namekians here?!" I asked, a small smile coming over my face, "Thats amazing! I didnt think they would, let alone want to go to another planet besides there own."  
  
"Well, in Piccolo's case it was a little differnt." Yamcha said, "But we wont go into that right now." He suddenly stopped and looked towards the stair way. "So....Goku IS going to be okay....right?"  
  
Everyone looked at me. I nodded, "Yes. That ability...takes alot out of someone, thats all. In my brother's case it takes a little more than exspected."  
  
"What did you do exsactly? The way Yamcha desribed it sounds like you entered his subcontious." Bulma said taking a sip of her tea. I nodded again.  
  
"I did in a way...its a namekian abilitly I learned while I was there. It was originally used unlock a hidden power within someone, (Kinda like what Guru does to Gohan and Krillin) but, it can be used to restore a lost memory as well. And since I had to go so deep into his mind, it used alot of both our energy. Thats why we blacked out. He'll be okay after some rest."  
  
"Well thats good." Krillin said with a sigh, "If Chichi found out she would go balistic!"  
  
"Chichi?" I said, remembering seeing her in Goku's memories, "Who is she, exsactly?"  
  
They all looked at me. "Well." Bulma said, "She's Goku's wife."  
  
I felt my eyes widen and a small smile come across my face. "Whoa..." I said with a small, humorless chuckle, "I guess I've missed alot in my brother's life...." I froze suddenly, feeling my brother's ki strengthen slightly.  
  
I stood up and looked towards the stairs. "He's awake."  
  
I ran up the stairs and into the room my brother was in.  
  
"Kakarot!" I called, taking a step into the room.  
  
I paused upon seeing him. He stood by the window, his eyes focused on the sky with his back facing me.  
  
"Kakarot....?"  
  
He jumped slightly at the sound of my voice and slowly turned to face me.  
  
I felt my breath catch as I caught a look at his face. He was so unreadable at the moment. A sick feeling formed in my stomach before he spoke.  
  
"Amay..." ~End Chapter 18~  
  
Aoi Jade: *sigh* Yeah, I know its kinda short, but, ah well. *looks over at Zane, who is lounging on her bed* I didnt get that much help so I ran out of ideas!  
  
Zane: Zzzzzzzz.....zzzzzz........  
  
Aoi Jade: *Sweatdrops* Please reveiw....-_- 


	19. Chapter 19: Reuntied

'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Reunited  
  
At first I just stood there, not knowing how to react. Was he mad at me? Did he remember? Did he even care that I had tried to find him? 'I should of asked myself these questions before hand....'  
  
"I'm sorry!" I suddenly blurted out, bowing my head, "I'm-"  
  
I suddenly stopped, feeling his arms wrap around me, (A/N: Brotherly! Not romanticly! lol)I froze and looked up at his face.  
  
"My sister..." He said in a soft tone, sounding more releaved than mad.  
  
My eyes widened at his words. I suddenly felt tears run down my face. I smiled through my tears.  
  
"Brother.." I sobbed, barring my face into his shirt.  
  
At that moment, I forgot about everything. The fact that saiyajins werent to cry, no matter what. The fact that I had gone through such hell trying to find him...none of that mattered....  
  
"Shhh...its okay..." He said with a small smile of comation.  
  
I looed up at him and smiled "I cant believe it..." I reached up at touched his face, "Your really alive..."  
  
He smiled in a quarky kind of way. "Thanks to the dragon ball, now I am!" (hes been dead once before this fic. The time line is already screwed, so what the HFIL?! hehe)  
  
I cocked my head and looked at him, not quite understanding, but not really caring either. He was here! And alive for that matter!  
  
"Uhh...Goku?"  
  
I turned around to see Krillin and the other's standing in the doorway.  
  
My brother...'Goku' as they called him, gave a hearty laugh and grinned. "Hey guys....you met her already...right?"  
  
"uh huh..." Krillin siad walking up to him, "I she REALLY your SISTER Goku?"  
  
"Yeah." He said looking back at me, "It's weird but.....man, I guess she really is!!"  
  
I smiled and wipped the last few tears from my eyes. "You guys didnt really believe me...did you?" I said with a small chuckle.  
  
"Well, not really..." Yamcha said scratching the back of his head. "It was kinda strange since someone else already came to earth, claiming to be Goku's sibling..."  
  
I nodded slowly. "Raditz." I said in a low tone, "That bastard."  
  
'Goku' turned to me with a small look of shock on his face. "You knew him?"  
  
I sighed, "Unfortunatly." I crossed my arms slightly and looked up at them, "Is he...really....?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks to Piccolo and Goku he is!" Krillin said with a smile.  
  
I nodded slowly, trying my best to take everything in. I really had missed alot..everything actually....  
  
"Hey! What are we just standing here for!" Goku said with a sudden burst of energy, (Thaaaaaaaaats Goku! ^_^) "Amay, you've still got to meet everyone! And tell me where you've been all this time!!"  
  
I couldnt help smiling, my brother had turned out just like I had hoped, carefree, gentle, and kind, nothing like that of a saiyajin. and I was so thankful for that.  
  
"Who's everyone?" I said as we walked down the stairs. My brother smiled.  
  
"Chichi, and Gohan, and, well, you've got to meet Piccolo...and all the others! They've helped save this planet a ton of times, Krillin and Yamcha too."  
  
I sigh with a small smile on my face, "Okay. Let's get going then."  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 19~  
  
Aoi Jade: *Takes a sip of her wine* Mmm...Lumbrosco...  
  
Zane: Wino....  
  
Aoi Jade: HEY! *Ahem* Well, there you go. A nice long chapter...well...sort of^_^ I cant get my muse to stay with me long enough for a chapter more than 3 pages long. *Glares at Zane* Anyway...HEY!!!!  
  
Zane: *Takes a sip of her wine* *Makes a face* What the hell...? You humans actually like drinking this stuff?  
  
Aoi Jade: *Grabs wine* Yes! It's good!! Now! Be a good little muse and let me finish the Author's Notes so these people can get on with there lives!  
  
Zane: *sigh* Yes Master.  
  
Aoi Jade: *Rolls eyes* Okay, thanks for reading this chapter. The next few should be good^_^ Remember, Amay doesnt know that Vegeta is on Earth too. hehehehehe...MADNESS! PLEASE REVEIW! *Looks over at Zane* *Eyes widen*  
  
Zane: *Gulp* *hicup* Hey...this stuff IS kinda good....*hicup*  
  
Aoi Jade: *Hands him a cup of coffee* Sober up so we can get on to the next chapter....-_- 


	20. Chapter 20: Meet The Family!

Aoi Jade: YAAAAHOOOO!!!! 20TH CHAPTER! GO ME! GO ME! UH HUH!!!  
  
Zane: *Sweatdrops* Calm down and lets get this over with....  
  
Aoi Jade: *snickers and tightens ropes around her muses arms and legs* *looks at the readers* Just a little asurence to make sure he wont run away....*smiles dementedly*  
  
Zane: This is gonna be a looooong night....  
  
'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Meet The Family!  
  
"Wow!" I said, my eyes widening at the building before me. "This is where you live?"  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded, "Yup, this is the Capsule Corperation Building. Come on, theres a bath inside with your name on it."  
  
The sound bath was practically music to my ears. I hadnt had a good wash in a long time. Sure, I went swimming alot on Namek, but thats was nothing campared to hot water and soap. (BUBBLE BATH! hehe.)  
  
"There you go." Bulma said, clicking the light on in the guest bathroom. "Go for it. I'll go and get you a fresh change of clothes."  
  
I gave her a nod as she left and grinned. I striped down to nothing and turned the water as hot a could stand. I let out a relaxed sigh, sinking down in the tub so that only the top of my head could be seen above the bubbles. 'Perfect.' I smiled.  
  
I stayed under as long as I could and popped my head out of the water. 'I wonder.....' I thought, grabbing a bottle labled 'Herbal Essances' off the top shelf. (My favorite kind of shampoo^_^ hehe) 'What kind of human could my brother of MARRIED....'  
  
I lathered my hair with the shampoo, smiling at the scent of it. Roses. (hehe) I only hoped his mate, 'Chichi', would aprove of me. Back on Vegeta, it made all the differnce that the family aproved of another's mate. As long as my brother was happy, it was fine with me...I just couldnt help wondering what she would think of me.....  
  
"Amay?" Bulma knocked, "Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, come in." I said, dunking my head under the water, rinsing the soap from my hair. I looked at Bulma, she smiled and set a pile of clothes on the toilet seat.  
  
"There ya go." She said, "They should fit you, you look about my size."  
  
"Thanks." I said, a courious smile coming across my face, "Hey Bulma?"  
  
She turned and looked at my in reply.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering......whats....my brothers mate like?" I asked, poking at a few bubbles on the water's surface.  
  
Bulma sighed, "Well, shes a original one, I'll tell you that much." She said, "Dont worry, shes cool, a little hot headed at times, but, other than that shes a really sweet person. I'm sure you'll like her."  
  
I nodded with a small 'hai'.  
  
"Now." Bulma said, "Finish up, I'll make something for you to eat before everyone gets here."  
  
"Okay, sounds good." I said thoughtfully, "I havent had a good meal in a while." She laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm not that good of a cook, but, I try." She said before slipping out the door.  
  
I sighed and layed back in the water, looking up at the ceiling, hoping she was right about Chichi. Having my brothers friends and family aproving with me was really important to me. I guess that was one saiyajin trait that stuck with me.  
  
After about a half hour I noticed my skin starting to wrinkle. I stood, wrapped the towel around me and looked at my reflection in the mirror. A frown suddenly came over my face as I saw the scars on my body. On my shoulders....my arms....my back...there was even scars on my breasts. I only hoped that no one would judge me by my apearence, because, honsestly, I wasnt one of the most meekest of my race.  
  
I shook the idea from my mind and grabbed the pile of clothes Bulma had left for me. A pair of baggy jeans that laced up the side of the legs up to the knee, (Aoi Jade: *Looks down at her baggy jeans with the laced up sides* What?! Amay is modled after me!!! lol)and a black tank top that said 'Angel' on the front, only it was in red letters and flaming.  
  
I couldnt help smirking, the shirt actually DID fit my personalty at times. I pulled on my new clothes and straightened my wet hair into a ponytail. 'All set.' I smiled, taking one last look at the mirror before I made my way down the stairs.  
  
"Hey!" Bulma said, "That looks good on you!"  
  
I smiled and crossed my arms, trying to hide some of the scars on my arms, "Heh. Thanks." I smiled.  
  
"Goku and the gang will be here in a little bit. Dinner should be ready by the time everyone gets here."  
  
"Want me to help with something?" I asked, looking over her shoulder, my tail twitching at the smell of her cooking, "It smells good!"  
  
She smiled, "I think I've got it handled."  
  
I nodded, slightly disapointed, "Well...do you mind if I take a look around then?"  
  
"Sure, go right ahead." She turned to me and smiled, "Just ake sure you dont get lost, its a big building."  
  
"No prob." I said, walking out of the kitchen into the living room.  
  
It looked pretty normal, magizines that said, "Womens Day" and "YM" on the coffe table, a couch, along with a few other odds and ends. I turned to go up the stairs, but then noticed a door on the other side of the room. 'Hmm..I didnt notice that....' I thought with a smile, 'Might as well check it out....'  
  
I opened the door slowly and peeked inside to see a long hallway with a red light at the end of it. I shrugged and walked in, closing the door behind me. I walked quietly through the dark hallway until I reached the red light. There was something that looked suprisingly like the training room back on planet Vegeta.  
  
I froze at the sight of what I saw next. There was a man inside training. He was short in stature with long black hair that spiked up more than my brother's did. He wore a suit that looked like saiyajin armor. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach as he noticed I was standing there.  
  
'Prince Vegeta.....?'  
  
~End Chapter 20~  
  
Aoi Jade: YEEEEE HAWWWW!!!!!!! The next chapter should be good! Amay and Vegeta meet!!! MAWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! There both stuborn little so and sos, PLEASE STAY TUNED! HUMOR AHEAD AND A BIT OF ACTION! And your gonna help me....right Zaney-chan???????? *looks over to where he was tied up* Where the HFIL did he go?! *sweatdrops* Ah well...*pulls out radar* *Laughs evilily* Good thing I put that tracking device on him......^________^  
  
PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!  
  
*goes off to find her runaway muse*  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 


	21. Chapter 21: Hes No Prince!

'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 21  
  
He's No Prince!  
  
I didnt know how long we stood there, locked in stare. He looked like he was trying to see right through me. I coundt believe how much he looked like the Prince of Planet Vegeta......  
  
"What are you doing in here? Who are you?"  
  
I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I hadnt noticed he had walked out of the room and was staring infront of me. I looed him over again. He didnt have a tail....therefore he COULDNT be saiyajin......could he? He looked strong enough to be a saiyajin, his aura was extreamly strong, and his power level was almost as strong as my brothers....but.....if a saiyajin lost there tail...they were supost to lose there power...if he was a saiyajin....then...why was he so strong?  
  
"I'll ask you again woman, what are you doing here and who are you?!" He said, his voice getting louder by the second.  
  
I flinched, dispite his size, he had a powerful, and slightly errigant voice.  
  
He looked me over with a scowel on his face, and again, just as Yamcha had done, his eyes widened at the sight of my tail. I had guessed that it wasnt comman for one to have one. Since none of the earthlings I had seen had one. Which I found rather bazzare.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma's voice boomed from behind me, "What are you trying to do, scare her half to dead?!"  
  
I turned at the sound of her voice, releaved that she had come. It was getting a bit uncomfortable with him just staring at me the way he did. He acted like he had never seen a female saiyajin before. Then it hit me. What Bulma had called him.  
  
"Vegeta?!" I asked, turning around to face him, "You dont mean to tell me that....YOUR....."  
  
~*~  
  
"That impossible!!!" Vegeta yelled, standing up at Bulma's words, "There are only two full blooded saiyajins left, me and Kakarot! None of the females survived Vegeta's distruction! This is impossible!"  
  
"Well Vegeta, I IS possible, look, you though YOU were the only saiyajin until you met Goku." Bulma argued back.  
  
I, who had been silent for a while, TRYING to take everytihng in, FINALLY spoke.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth, how do YOU know that only you and my brother survived, you were on a differnt plaent when it happened, and besides, Freiza's dumbass soilders rarley do a thoural check of things. Look at Zarbon, I I said, he was sent to KILL me and I'm still here because of his neglegence."  
  
Vegeta looked me in the eye, obviously thinking about what I had said, he was so stuborn. I knew that royalty was supost to be spoiled, but he was just a down right jerk! I smiled to myself, I wanted to tell him so too, but I didnt want to start anything, not now, I had other things to worry about aside from him.  
  
"Still." He said finally, "ANYONE could SAY there a saiyajin....."  
  
I sighed irritated, "I have a TAIL for the love of Kami, that more do you need to know?!"  
  
He looked at me again. "Well......why dont we have a little battle....just to prove to me that you are who you say you are."  
  
The thought of fighting made my stumach turn as I glared at him, "And just who are you, I dont have to prove anything to you!"  
  
I saw a vein start to pop out of the middle of his forehead. "Thats another thing, a TRUE saiyajin would have RESPECT for the Prince of her kind!"  
  
I scoffed at his statment. "Listen buddy," I began, placing my hands on my hips, "I demounced my heritage a LONG time ago, I may be a saiyajin on the outside, but when it comes right down to it, I'm not a monster like the rest of them. Your just another human to me."  
  
I saw that vein grow, but I didnt move. "I'm not about to take shit from from you or anyone else. If you want a fight, you'll get one, but it wont prove anything." I paused and smiled, "Exsept maybe that you need to renew your pride once in a while."  
  
He glared at me and turned, walking outside with me on his heels. Bulma followed, mummbling something to herself with a sweatdrop rolling down her face. (hehe, you can just imagine what shes mummbling!! ^__^)  
  
We both took to the air, eyes locked and power levels growing rapidly by the second.  
  
"I see you certainly have the power of a saiyajin." He said with a snug grin on his face, "But do you have the fighting spirit of one?!"  
  
I couldnt believe my eyes, as I watched him. His hair suddenly turned a golden color and his eyes flashed a emerald green. (i think there eyes turn green....ah well^^) (A/N: Amay still thinks of the whole 'super saiyajin' thing as a legend because shes never seen one before^_^)  
  
"What the hell....?" I asked, flying backwards. He smiled that humorless smirk again and crossed his arms.  
  
"Surely you've heard of the legend of the super saiyajin, Amay." He said, "I along with Kakarot have had the privalige of acheaving that level...."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him, it was har to believe that he had become one...but I wasnt allowed to let him scare me. Underneath he was still a few bloodlines short of being a Prince to me.  
  
I was jolted out of my day dream when I felt his power level shoot up and saw him charge towards me. I powered up and blocked his attack, but he didnt back down. He smiled that smug grin again and powered up more, forcing me backwards inch by inch. I grit my teeth, powering up to my maximum, swinging my leg up and kicking him full force in the jaw.  
  
I flew backwards, stopping himself just before he hit the ground. "Well.....you've proved you strength...." He said, feeling his jaw, as if my attack didnt even hurt. He shot up and powered up suddenly. "NOW LETS SEE YOUR FIGHTING SPIRIT!"  
  
"Hey Vegeta!"  
  
I saw him slouch to the side at the sound of my brother's voice.  
  
"What are you doing? Sparing with Amay already!?"  
  
Vegeta looked down at my brother, a scowel on his face. "Kakarott!!!! Your interupting a VERY important battle!"  
  
"Oh...." He said with a confused look, "Well, can you kinda put it on pause for now. I want Amay to meet Chichi and Gohan!"  
  
I smiled as I saw who was with him. There was a young boy, he looked about 14, with the same black spikey hair as my brother. And a woman with raven colored hair pulled back into a bun on the back of her head. She had a rather confused look on her face as well. 'Kakarot must of not told them much. Maybe be wanted to make it a surprise or something.' I thought, flying down and landing infront of them. I heard a small growel come from Vegeta as he landing behin me, crossing his arms and glaring at all four of us.  
  
My brother grinned and looked at the woman beside him. "Chichi, this is Amay!"  
  
I gave her a smiled and bowed slightly at the waist. "Konichiwa."  
  
She looked at me with a sceptical look. "How do you know Goku anyway? What are you? A past flame of his?" (i can just imagine her saying that^____^ Think of the time she met Videl....that kind of tone! ^-~)  
  
I felt a sweatdrop roll down my face. "Ummm...well...not exsactly...." I said with a nervious laugh.  
  
My brother laughed heartily. "Ha! Yeah, I almost forgot! This is the surprise Chichi. Amay is my SISTER!"  
  
Chichi's eyes widened. "Your SISTER?! You never told me you even HAD a sister! Where have you been hiding her?!"  
  
My brother laughed again, scratching the back of his head, "Well.....I...actually just found out who she was a few hours ago....so....I really dont know WHERE shes been hiding all this time....hahaha."  
  
Chichi rose an eyebrow and looked over at Bulma, "Do YOU have any idea whats going on?"  
  
She smiled and motioned her towards the door, "Come on....I'll explain it to you inside over some tea....or at least, I can TRY to explain it..."  
  
I shrugged and looked back at Kakarot, smiling at the boy standing beside him, "And who's this handsome young man?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"This is Gohan. My son."  
  
I felt a smile spread across my face. I knew my brother had a wife....but a son!?  
  
"Nice to meet you..." Gohan said with a small, charming smile.  
  
"Likewise." I said looking him over, "I see your a fighter, just like you Father?"  
  
He nooded, "Yes I am." I smiled at him, putting my hand on his head and rubbing his hair. "I should of known." I looked up at my brother and sighed, "Now I feel old, I'm an aunt!"  
  
My brother just laughed, "I guess." He paused and looked towards the Capsule Corperation building. "Mmm...that smells good. Lets eat!!" (THAAAAAAAT'S GOKU!!)  
  
~End Chapter 21~  
  
Aoi Jade: WOW! MY GOD! O.o I actually wrote a semi LONG chapter!!! hehe. *...* OH MY GOD! ZANE!!! YOU ACTUALLY HELPED ME WITH THIS....A LONG CHAPTER!!! OH MY GOD!!! *Grabs thermomiter* *Sticks it in his mouth and places her hand over his forehead* ARE YOU OKAY?! YOU *NEVER* HELP ME FOR THIS LONG?!!?!?!?  
  
Zane: *sighs* I'm fine! I just helped so that you would take that damned tracking device off me and stop following me around EVERYWHERE!  
  
Aoi Jade: Hey! I didnt follow you EVERYWHERE! I gave you your privacy when you needed it!  
  
Zane: You followed me into the BATHROOM FOR GODS SAKE!!!!!!  
  
Aoi Jade: *smiles with a red face* I turned around!! *Ahem* Please reveiw.......^^;; 


	22. Chapter 22: Welcome Home Amay

Aoi Jade: Okay guys.....*sighs* Brace yourself for a little bit of fluffiness....because..sadly, this is going to be the last chapter.........OF THIS FIC! *Hint hint* But, dont be mad.....theres a suprise in the closing author's notes for my layal reveiwers!!!!!! ^_^ Who diserve a thanks yous!  
  
Sakura no Tenshii: THANK YOU SO MUCH SAKURA-CHAN! IF YOU HADNT OF REVEIWED EVERY STINKIN CHAPTER, I WOULD OF NEVER HAD THE FUEL TO FINISH THIS!!!  
  
Sailor Bree: Thanks so much for coming back and reading girl!!! ^_^ You kept me updating so fast! THANK YOU!  
  
Saiyajin Mia: Girl, your an insparation! Thanks so much!  
  
T-sama: THANKS FOR THE IDEAS T-CHAN! ^_^  
  
Maria S.: THANK FOR THE REVEIWS! Give me your e-mail in your next reveiw and we can disscuss your little idea ^-~  
  
Muslima: Try not to blow your muse's eardrums out there girl! thanks!!  
  
And, to the one flame I got....to the person who wrote it...go sit on it! THANK YOU!  
  
^______^  
  
'Who Am I?'  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"Welcome Home Amay."  
  
"It was so nice to have a home cooked meal." I said with a smile. My brother nodded, "Yeah, Bulma's a pretty good cook."  
  
I sighed and looked at the lake. After I had gotten into yet another 'disscution' with 'His Royal Highness' at the dinner table, Goku sugested we took a walk so that, one, I could cool down and two, so we could talk some more.  
  
"I still cant believe your here." He said as we settled down on the grass. "I mean, I know I didnt remember you at first....but....I dont know.....now it feels like you've been gone forever...."  
  
I smiled and looked up at him. "Yeah....now you know how I feel. Its been a long time...but...you're just the way I thought you would be. Kinda, yet strong, goofy, yet smart....its like some strange dream, the fact that your right here infront of me....."  
  
He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. "Same here." He looked down at me in thought, "You are staying here on Earth....arent you?"  
  
I froze for a second, thinking.  
  
"I....really...dont know actually." I said with a humorless smile, "I mean....my focus for the last year has been to you....the baka I am I didnt even think of what I would do afterwards.....heh...and I dont want to intrude on any one...they've all helped me so much already by just aproving with me and welcoming me into there homes."  
  
"Yeah but....you wouldnt be intruding!!" He said with that grin on his face again, "I mean, your my sister! A blood relitive! No one would have a problem with you staying here on Earth....exsept maybe Vegeta, but he doesnt like anyone really! So it would be fine!"  
  
I felt a sweet smile slowly spread on my face as I listened to him.  
  
"And besides." He said, "Were always in need of another saiyajin around this part of the galixy. I mean, someone..or someTHING is always coming to earth to try to destroy it! There was Turlis, and Vegeta-"  
  
"And Raditz." I said in a low tone.  
  
"Well yeah....who could forget him."  
  
"I wish I COULD forget him." I said, bringing my knees up to my chest, "He made my life hell for so long......thats the whole reson I left planet Vegeta in the first place, because I couldnt deal with it anymore." I paused and looked down at the scars that coated my shoulders. A small silence drifted through the air before I spoke again, "I hate him." I muttered, closing my eyes, "I always have.....he was never a brother to me....I cant even remember him ever smiling......or laughing...unless you count that cruel laugh of his....." I felt tears weld in my eyes, "He was like a demon...."  
  
My brother looked at me, a small look of seriousness coming over his face. Then he smiled. "Well, you do have to thank Raditz for something! If he hadnt of done all that stuff you would of never desided to come and find me!"  
  
I looked up at him, speachless at his sudden outburst of cheerfulness, but then I laughed, "Yeah..I guess your right."  
  
There was a small silence before either of us spoke again.  
  
"Hey Goku?" I said, staring at the clouds.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you ever meet out Father....? I mean....do you remember anything about him? What he looked like?"  
  
He looked at the sky and shook his head, "No, I dont, suprisingly, I dont remember anything about being on Planet Vegeta....exsept you. Why do you ask? Didnt you ever meet him?"  
  
I shook my head, a tear slipping down my cheek, "No....all I remember about him...it that he looks alot like you.....but...thats about it. I have no clue where or WHO our mother is.....no one ever metioned her or Father all the while I was there....everytime I tried to ask, Raditz would come up with some kind of exuse or tell me the same line he always used, he used to tell me, that to dwell on the past would only make me weaker...and if I knew where I came from than it would make things harder for me....I never knew what he ment, maybe it was a cheap way of getting out of the subject because it bothered him, or something more...though I never did find out."  
  
I rested my face on my knees. "I just...bothers me I guess....the fact that I dont know where I came from...I have no past...and really....no sure future....."  
  
"Sure you do." My brother said, a bright look on his face. "You past might be lost...but....maybe thats for the best.....and as far as your future goes.....well...your future is here."  
  
He looked down at me, "Stay here. Earth may have some strange people living on it...but...I'm sure the others would love it if you stayed....and if someday....you DO have to dig up the past, that'll be fine...because after you dig it up, you can just burry it again...and replace it with the memories you've made here with us...."  
  
I looked up at my brother, tears in my eyes. He smiled that quarky little grin and laughed slightly, "Well? What do you say?!"  
  
I smiled and nodded, "Thank you...." I sniffled, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Goku.."  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure Bulma? I'm not intruding...?"  
  
"For the last time! It's no problem!" She said, as we headed up the stairs, "Beside's, this place his HUGE, theres at LEAST 5 extra rooms! Heck, you could move the entire Z team into this place!"  
  
She opened the door at the top of the stairs and motione me in. "I'll let you get settled in, then, were taking you into town on a little shopping spree!"  
  
I nodded, a uncontolable grin coming over my face, "Sounds good, thanks."  
  
As she left I looked over the room, it was huge compared to what I was used to. A queen sized bed, a desk, an overstuffed couch, a bathroom, and a huge window leading to a ballcany. I dropped my jacket on the the bed and opened the window, stepping outside. I breathed in a breath of fresh air, looking at the setting sun. It was so beautiful, orange and red, casting light onto the clouds turning them a hazey purple color.  
  
"Hey Amay? I have your bag, where do you want me to put it?" Goku said, peeking into my room. I looked over my shoulder and smiled.  
  
"You can just set it on the floor, thanks."  
  
He walked over to me and looked out at the sunset. "You okay?" He asked, hearing me let out a long sigh. I nodded.  
  
"I'm fine.....just taking everything in....." I looked up at him and rested my head on his shoulder. "It's so beautiful here...."  
  
Goku sighed and put his hand on my shoulder, making me look up.  
  
"What?" I asked, seeing a small grin on his face. He blinked slowly as he looked down at me.  
  
"Welcome home Amay...."  
  
THE END.  
  
Aoi Jade: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!I DONT WANT IT TO EEEEENNNND! I HAD SUCH A BALL WRITTING ITTTT!!!! *Snif* But, as I said in the opening author's notes, I HAVE A SUPRISE FOR YOU! AND YOU BETTER OF NOT PEEKED EITHER!!! *Glare* hehe. Since I dont want it to end there, and since I know your problubly saying..."Is that it?!!" THERE IS NOW A SEQUEL TO THIS FIC!!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, here's the low-down....  
  
It takes place about 2 years AFTER Amay has gone to Earth, basicly shes had time to ajust to Earth and such. Its going to be humor...and ROMANCE!!! Thats all I'm telling you for now! Please read and review it peoples!!!  
  
THIS IS AOI JADE! SIGNING OUT!  
  
SEE YOU IN THE REVIEWS!!!!! ^-~ 


End file.
